Naruto Shippuden: I Will Always Follow
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Mengambil latar Naruto Shippuden Movie: Bonds. Bagaimana sebenarnya Sasuke bisa masuk ke Ancor Vantian, dan Amaru bisa menemukan penduduk dengan mudah? OCxUchiha Sasuke.


Na-na... Cerita ini mengambil latar Naruto Shippuden Movie: Bonds. Di sini saya akan memakai OC. Bagi yang tidak suka OC dan Sasuke harap tidak memberikan hal-hal negatif terhadap mereka. Mereka tidak salah apapun! -author lebay-

* * *

**I Will Always Follow**

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Walau tertutup air terjun, Shiha dapat melihatnya. Ia mengadahkan tangan untuk merasakan dinginnya air. Suara air terjun memang berisik tapi menenangkan hati. Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan. Telapak tangannya yang dihujani air rasanya membuat seluruh darahnya mengalir dengan lancar. Mata merahnya menatap air dengan tatapan datar, mengingat kembali sudah berapa lama dia pergi dari Konoha untuk menyusul Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia menipu Naruto ketika pergi.

Shiha menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara tirai yang dibuka. Di balik air terjun itu memang merupakan sebuah gua yang tempat latihan Sasuke jika tanpa Orochimaru, atau jika Sasuke sedang bosan. Shiha selalu menemani Sasuke kemanapun pemuda itu pergi untuk urusan yang diminta Orochimaru atau berlatih entah ke mana. Shiha tersenyum pada sosok yang keluar, "selamat pagi, Sasuke..."

"Hn..." hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab, ia melangkah melewati Shiha dan berhenti tepat di bawah terjangan air, membiarkan kepala dan tubuhnya tersiram. Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa merasakan air di tengkuknya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika tangan itu baru terangkat sampai sebatas pinggang. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda Chidori dan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan suara kicauan beribu burung. Dari tangannya keluar kilatan biru dan petir yang menyambar menembus air terjun. Petir dengan suara lengkingan burung elang itu menyambar danau kecil seperti sungai di bawah gua, merambat lalu meledak di atas danau sampai mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul.

"Akan kubawakan pakaian ganti..." ujar Shiha setelah terdiam beberapa saat menatap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan Chidori-nya. Gadis itu menyingkap tirai dan masuk, ia melangkah tanpa kesulitan walau lantainya sudah porak poranda, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghantam lantai itu dengan jutsu-jutsu-nya terutama Chidori yang bermacam-macam.

Shiha mengambil pakaian yang terlipat di pojok ruangan, ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum berbalik, "jangan muncul di belakangku seperti itu tanpa suara sedikitpun, Sasuke..." protes Shiha, di hadapannya sudah ada Sasuke yang basah kuyup. Shiha menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil, "walau kau sama sekali tidak membuat suara, tapi tetesan air tetap terdengar.."

"Begitu ya..." Sasuke mengambil handuk dan menyeka wajahnya.

"Hari ini kita kembali ke tempat Orochimaru kan?"

"Ya..."

"Akan kutunggu di luar, oke.." Shiha melangkah keluar, ia menatap sejenak air terjun sebelum melompat ke dinding tebing untuk mencapai atas tebing. Gadis itu duduk di pinggiran tebing dan menikmati angin yang menyibakkan rambut merah yang sangat panjang yang tumbuh di atas tengkuknya. Kalau Naruto bilang, rambutnya itu seperti model rambut pendek Sakura namun berponi dan memiliki ekor di belakangnya. Dan Shiha selalu memprotesnya agar tidak disamakan dengan Sakura karena model rambut itu sudah dipakai Shiha sejak kecil. Kalau Sasuke bilang, model rambut itu mengingatkannya pada Itachi.

Shiha mengambil sebuah tali dari sakunya dan mulai mengepang 'ekor' rambutnya. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu Sakura menudingnya suka dengan Sasuke.

"_Mengakulah kau suka dengan Sasuke! Rambut panjangmu itu adalah buktinya!"_

Teringat kalimat Sakura. Padahal rambutnya memang sudah panjang sebelum beredar rumor tentang Sasuke yang menyukai anak perempuan berambut panjang.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Shiha tepat setelah Shiha menyelesaikan kepangan rambutnya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah langit lalu lurus ke depan melihat laut yang terbentang jauh setelah pegunungan. Shiha berdiri untuk menatap Sasuke, "ayo..." lalu berbalik melangkah.

"Apa yang kira-kira diinginkan Orochimaru?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke yang sudah mesejajarkan langkahnya.

"Entahlah..." Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, "tapi jika terlalu berbahaya, kau jangan ikut."

Mendengarnya Shiha tertawa kecil, "kalau saja laranganmu itu mempan padaku.."

Sasuke terdiam, dia sedikit menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia cukup banyak berbicara ketika bersama Shiha, sangat terbuka, dan tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia apa-apa. Hanya saja, ketika Sasuke merasa ragu, ia jarang meminta pendapat Shiha, ia lebih suka memikirkannya sendiri. Shiha memang selalu bertanya jika Sasuke terlihat ragu atau semacamnya, tapi Shiha juga tidak pernah memaksanya untuk memberitahunya. Kali ini Sasuke ragu.

"Kenapa?" dan Shiha pun menanyakannya.

"...tidak apa-apa..."

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, Uchiha Sasuke..." lalu Shiha tertawa.

Wajah Sasuke merah padam, "berhenti memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" protesnya.

"Teringat masa lalu ya..." Shiha mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Dulu mereka memang sering bertengkar, saling sinis dan mengejek. Sasuke menganggap Shiha sebagai saingan juga penghalang, Shiha juga sangat sinis terhadap Sasuke dan kerap memanggilnya lengkap "Uchiha Sasuke" atau "Uchiha-san". Awalnya Sasuke tidak keberatan, namun lama kelamaan ia merasa kalau panggilan itu terdengar meremehkannya. Kalau sudah bertengkar, Shiha selalu mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dengan kalimat "Tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, Uchiha Sasuke..." dan tatapan datar tidak berarti. Itu selalu membuat Sasuke tambah panas.

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan yang sedikit mengeluh. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, dia selalu merasa malu. Karena walau dia sering bertengkar, Sasuke menyukai Shiha tanpa bisa mengatakannya. Masalah dia suka anak perempuan berambut panjang itu pun benar karena dia kagum melihat rambut merah Shiha yang berwarna seperti darah segar yang mengalir dari jantung.

Shiha tersenyum, "iya,iya..."

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki hutan yang sedikit lembab. Sedikit melewati beberapa sungai kecil dan semak belukar, mereka berhenti di sebuah dua buah pohon yang berdampingan. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya ke belakang pohon sebelah kiri, Shiha mengikutinya. Di balik pohon itu ada sebuah lempengan bulat terbuat dari batu yang di tengahnya ada lubang tersembul dari tanah, pada batang pohon ada sebuah besi merah yang menyerupai pipa, melingkar di pohon seakan-akan menjadi gerbang lempengan batu.

Sasuke melompat ke dalamnya begitu pula dengan Shiha. Mereka mendarat di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dinding merah yang diterangi beberapa lampu api. Mereka keluar dan berjalan pelan di lorong yang didekorasi sama: dinding merah dan lampu api di dinding setiap 2 meter. Setelah melewati beberapa belokan, Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pintu, sejenak ia terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau juga mau masuk?" tanyanya pada Shiha yang kemudian mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka ketika Sasuke maju satu langkah, tanpa banyak bicara ia masuk dan Shiha mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka langsung bisa melihat Orochimaru yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai bagian pinggangnya, pria mata ular itu bersandar pada bantalnya. Kabuto berdiri di sebelah kiri sisi tempat tidur di depan sebuah meja kecil. Di dinding sebelah kanan terlukis corak-corak api yang menyerupai ular. Kamar itu sangat remang hanya dengan dua obor yang dijadikan sebagai alat penerangan.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang berhenti dua setengah meter dari ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tidak suka.

"Tadi pagi," Kabuto membuka suara, "aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi kalau Konoha dibom habis-habisan. Yang melakukannya adalah Shinobi dari Negara Langit yang sudah lama mati."

"Soragakure memang sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Negara Langit itu sendiri selamat, kau tidak bisa bilang mereka sudah mati, Kabuto-san.." sanggah Shiha yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

Sasuke terdiam lalu berkata dengan sinis pada Orochimaru, "aku tidak tahu kau masih peduli dengan Konoha."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan yang terjadi pada Konoha lagi," Orochimaru tersenyum dengan mata yang berminat, "aku tidak memanggilmu ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan itu saja..." lalu tiba-tiba ia seperti tersedak lalu terbatuk-batuk dengan parah seperti tidak bisa bernapas.

"Orochimaru-sama!" panggil Kabuto cemas.

Batuk Orochimaru berhenti dan ia mulai bicara lagi, "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kau membawa seorang pria ke sini."

"Seorang pria?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Seorang dokter..." jawab Kabuto.

"Dokter ini adalah orang yang telah mengajariku Saisei no Kinjutsu," Orochimaru sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "aku yakin dia muncul lagi dengan membawa Saisei Jutsu yang baru."

Shiha tertegun, ia tahu siapa dokter yang dimaksudkan ini. Dia adalah Shinnou, dokter dari Soragakure. Sekarang gadis itu mengerti kenapa Orochimaru yakin akan muncul kembalinya dialah yang memimpin penyerangan ke Konoha, menjadi orang dibalik layar, atau sejenis itu.

"Ah, pria itu ya..." Sasuke pun tahu walau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Bawa dia ke sini," mata Orochimaru sedikit menyipit, "sekarang ini aku membutuhkan Jutsu-nya."

"Baiklah..." Sasuke berbalik, "ayo, Shiha.." ia keluar.

"Shiha-kun..." suara Orochimaru menghentikannya di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Shiha hanya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Orochimaru. "Jika kau kontak dengan shinobi Konoha atau antek-antek Konoha, jangan coba-coba untuk kembali ke sana dengan membawa Sasuke..."

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya... Aku tidak akan mempengaruhi Sasuke soal apapun," Shiha berhenti menoleh dan menatap ke arah pintu, "semua adalah keputusan Sasuke dan aku mengikutinya. Sama seperti kesetiaan Shikaze dan Shiyuki pada Takeru..." lalu keluar.

"Kenapa kau tertahan?" tanya Sasuke ketika berjalan menuju ruangan tempat mereka masuk sebelumnya.

Shiha tersenyum, "bukan hal yang penting..."

Sepanjang jalan di lorong, Shiha mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu Shiyuki, sepupunya, terbunuh karena melindunginya dari serangan brutal dari shinobi-shinobi Otogakure. Padahal Shiyuki lah yang waktu itu jadi pemimpin mereka. Shiyuki melindungi Shiha dan menyuruhnya lari karena sudah muak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. Takeru pun sudah menyerah tentang ambisi dan kesetiaannya pada Orochimaru, dia sudah tidak ingin terikat lagi pada masa lalu. Saudara kembar Shiha itu kembali ke Konoha bersama Shikaze yang juga sepupu mereka. Shiha memang senang dengan kembalinya mereka berdua. Namun ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal, pada akhirnya kini dialah yang ke tempat Orochimaru demi mengikuti Sasuke.

"Shiha!"

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Shiha tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata mereka sudah berada di ruangan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Shiha menggeleng pelan, "hanya teringat beberapa hal..."

"...Kembalilah ke Kono—"

"Tidak," potong Shiha, "ingatlah sumpahku bahwa aku akan selalu menyertaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah menerima sumpahmu."

"Sayangnya sudah tertanam dalam diriku." Klan Rizumu pada umumnya, jika mereka sudah menyatakan sumpah, terserah orang lain setuju atau tidak, mereka akan memegang dan melakukannya sampai tujuan sumpah itu tercapai. Apalagi jika yang menyatakan sumpah adalah seorang Souke.

"Jika sudah terlalu berbahaya, pulanglah..."

"Aku tidak menerima perintahmu..." lalu Shiha tertawa.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu melompat keluar. Shiha menatap sejenak ke arah lorong barulah ia melompat keluar. Shiha mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas pinggangnya, All About Hi no Kuni, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat, ia membukanya, sebuah peta dengan ukuran 40x60 cm dibentangkan di atas rumput.

"Soragakure... dulu saat perang mereka memiliki kota atau benteng yang terbang, namun setelah kalah mereka menyembunyikan diri entah di mana. Sudah banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau mereka bersembunyi di salah satu wilayah Hi no Kuni, mereka dikalahkan di sini..." Shiha menunjuk salah satu wilayah lalu menggeser jarinya ke wilayah lain, "rumor waktu perang dulu mengatakan kalau mereka bergerak dan terhenti di sekitar wilayah desa ini..." Shiha beralih pada buku, mencari pada indeks, lalu membuka halaman yang dituju dan membacanya. "Dikatakan kalau di sana ada reruntuhan kuno, mungkinkah tempat itu?"

"Lebih baik kita periksa terlebih dahulu..." kata Sasuke, "kau tahu di mana tempat itu berada secara tepat?"

Shiha melipat kembali peta dan menyimpannya ke dalam buku, "kurang lebih," ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "dulu aku pernah ke desa itu satu kali untuk mengantar barang.."

"Baiklah kita ke sana... Tunjukkan jalannya, Shiha..." Sasuke melompat ke atas pohon.

"Ya..." Shiha melompat ke pohon di seberang Sasuke dan mulai melompat ke pohon lainnya, mereka berangkat.

Mereka melewati beberapa sungai dan rawa, Shiha melompat turun dari pohon dan mendarat di atas akar, kemudian melompat lagi ke atas sebuah gundukan batu yang berlumut. Hutan itu benar-benar lembab dan penuh dengan serangga dan ular beracun juga binatang buas. Beberapa kali mereka harus membunuh beberapa binatang yang menghalangi jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendarat di sebelah Shiha.

"Hmn..." Shiha menoleh kiri kanan seperti mencari sesuatu, "Sasuke, lindungi aku..." lalu ia membuat segel yang rumit dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam, "Shakugan: Fuuken no jutsu..." wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan corak keperakan dengan pola Ten no Juin milik Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menatap Shiha yang kesadarannya sekarang entah di mana dan telah menyatu dengan angin. Ia harus melindungi gadis itu dari segala gangguan. Sasuke melihat ke arah atas pohon dan tempat lain. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berbahaya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak meremehkan hutan itu, karena gigitan kecil semut bisa mengakibatkan kematian.

Kesadaran Shiha menyusuri segala penjuru di hutan, ia mencari-cari chakra yang mengganggu aliran chakranya sejak masuk ke dalam hutan. Seperti roh yang sedeng mencari benda berharga yang hilang semasa hidup, ia terus menyusuri dan mencari.

Suara desisan ular membuat Sasuke bertambah waspada. Ia mendongak dan melihat seekor ular besar berwarna oranye kuning dengan bercak hitam di seluruh tubuhnya, berada di cabang pohon tepat di atas Shiha. Ular itu mendesis dan turun dengan cepat, ingin menerkam Shiha. Sasuke langsung mencabut pedangnya dan melompat untuk menebas ular itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Begitu ia mendarat, Shiha membuka matanya.

Potongan-potongan ular jatuh di depan dan samping Shiha, gadis itu melihat dengan tampang datar, "ya ampun..." keluhnya, "terima kasih, Sasuke..."

Sasuke memutar pedangnya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke sarung pedang yang berada di belakang pinggangnya. "Aku merasakan chakra aneh sekarang... Kau menemukan sesuatu...?"

"Ya... Di memang ada reruntuhan... tapi," Shiha terlihat agak cemas, "aku juga melihat Sakura yang terlempar karena diserang oleh makhluk aneh."

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "kenapa dia di sana?"

"Mungkin sebuah misi... Aku juga melihat Naruto diikat oleh makhluk tidak jelas itu," Shiha menyentuhkan tangannya ke bibir, berpikir sesuatu, "makhluk aneh seperti lintah, cacing, atau sejenis itu.. Kelihatan berlendir.. Makhluk itu dengan tangan-tangan yang keluar dari tubuhnya mengikat Naruto," ia menatap Sasuke, "maaf aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi karena waktunya sudah habis..."

"Itu sudah cukup..." kata Sasuke, "bisa tunjukkan di mana?"

Shiha menunjuk ke arah barat, "sekitar 20 kilometer lagi..."

Sasuke melompat ke atas pohon dan mulai menuju ke arah barat. Shiha mengikutinya dan bertanya, "kau cemas?"

"...tidak... Aku bergegas karena tidak ingin membuang waktu..."

"Terlalu bergegas sampai tidak menungguku menyelesaikan seluruh kalimat," Shiha tertawa, "kau cemas!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak ingin menjawab lagi. Hatinya yang terdalam memang memikirkan Naruto dan Sakura, tapi ia ingin membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh sekarang. Pertama, karena dia memang sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Kedua, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata Shiha.

"Sedikit lagi," kata Shiha setelah mereka menyusuri sekitar 16 kilometer.

"Berhenti..." Sasuke mendarat di sebuah cabang pohon, "aku ingin kau mengecek mereka lagi..."

Shiha berhenti, "baiklah..." ia kembali membuat segel, "Shakugan: Fuuken no jutsu..." corak keperakan muncul lagi namun hanya sebentar, Shiha sudah membuka matanya kembali, "er, yah... Mereka baik-baik saja..."

"Baik...? Naruto sudah mengalahkan makhluk itu?"

"Kurasa..." Shiha tertawa dengan aneh, "Sakura menampar Naruto sampai terlempar, jadi pasti mereka baik-baik saja... Dan ada satu orang lagi.."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah... Whoa!"

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar, Sasuke dan Shiha langsung bergegas menuju tempat Naruto dan Sakura. Tanah masih bergetar dan makin keras, namun tidak membuat Sasuke dan Shiha kehilangan keseimbangan langkah dan lompatan mereka. Tiba-tiba hutan bergerak dan tanah di bawah Sasuke dan Shiha terbelah menyembulkan batu putih yang berukir. Dengan cepat mereka berdua melompat ke batu itu agar tidak terkena batu lainnya yang kemudian muncul, juga reruntuhan pohon dan tanah.

"Apa ini...?" Shiha melihat ke bawah, batu itu makin meninggi dan yang lainnya makin bermunculan dari bawah tanah. Batu-batu itu makin banyak dan makin kompleks, ternyata mereka menyatu satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan aneh yang menghantarkan listrik di sekitarnya. Bangunan itu terus naik ke atas, atau lebih tepatnya bangunan itu terbang.

Cepat-cepat Shiha mengeluarkan buku All About Hi no Kuni dan membaca tentang perang dengan Sora no Kuni. "Sasuke... ini adalah transportasi kota Sora no Kuni... dengan kata lain, ini adalah sebuah kota yang bisa terbang... sekaligus senjata yang paling mematikan bernama Ancor Vantian."

"Kalau begitu, dokter itu pasti ada di sini..." kata Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah dinding batu, "kita cari..." lalu melompat ke sebuah pintu masuk yang tidak memiliki daun pintu untuk menutupnya.

Lorong di dalamnya terbuat dari dinding batu yang dipenuhi oleh akar pada celah-celahnya. Sebuah lampu bundar yang bersinar kehijauan menjadi peneranangan di dinding-dinding. Sasuke dan Shiha menyusuri tempat itu dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara yang bisa didengar manusia. Lorongnya nyaris seperti labirin, namun tidak sulit untuk menemukan jalan yang benar.

Mereka menemukan ruangan utama. Sekelilingnya tergolek puing-puing besar, di tengahnya ada lempengan besi berbentuk lingkaran dan menyatu pada lantai, di ujung ruangan ada sebuah kursi dengan sandaran sekitar 2 meter dan di belakang kursi itu ada sebuah pilar besar yang dirambati akar pohon.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah pilar dan melihat-lihat, lalu ia merasakan seseorang yang datang dan langsung menarik Shiha melompat ke akar di pilar, mereka bersembunyi di belakang. Sasuke mengintip sedikit, ia melihat pria dengan rambut panjang yang sudah memutih, memakai jaket berdominasi kuning dan merah tua di atas pakaian model kimononya. Wajahnya terlihat senang bercampur dengan wajah yang licik. Pria itu duduk di kursi di depan pilar. Ia datang bersama dengan dua orang shinobi Soragakure.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Shiha langsung mengerti siapa yang datang dengan isyarat anggukan Sasuke yang duduk dengan santainya, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Shiha mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Gadis itu sedikit melongokkan kelapanya untuk melihat situasi.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Shiha mengenalnya, itu adalah teman lamanya dan Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Kagebunshin Naruto menghajar habis dua shinobi Soragakure yang menghadangnya. Pemuda rambut pirang itu masuk dengan orang yang Shiha lihat ketika terakhir menggunakan Shakugan. Seorang anak bermata hijau tua, rambut berwarna merah buah peach, dan memakai bandana berwarna merah tua hampir menyerupai cokelat. Walau dia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, Shiha tahu dia seorang anak perempuan.

Sasuke menarik Shiha agar gadis itu tidak mengintip lagi. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat untuk mendengarkan saja dan tidak melihat mereka. Shiha mengangguk, walau penasaran ia tetap menurut, ia bersandar pada pilar dan mendengarkan tiga orang di balik pilar itu.

"Kalian sampai juga..." suara berat agak serak seorang pria, tampaknya itu adalah suara sang dokter, pria tua yang ada di sana, Shinnou.

"A.." suara terbata-bata yang juga serak namun tinggi, tampaknya suara si anak perempuan. Terdengar suara langkah yang berlari, "aku tahu... aku tahu itu!" lalu tawanya yang sangat ceria, terdengar seperti menangis. Terdengar juga suara Shinnou yang tertawa.

"Aku percaya!" kata anak perempuan itu, "aku percaya kau tidak mungkin mati! Dokter tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

"Paman, kenapa kau di sini?" suara Naruto yang kebingungan, "apa arti dari semua ini?"

"Ah, dari mana aku harus mulai agar orang tolol sepertimu bisa mengerti?" suara Shinnou terdengar meremehkan, "benteng yang terbang ini disebut Ancor Vantian. Mungkin hanya terlihat seperti reruntuhan, tapi sebenarnya shinobi Sora no Kuni membuatnya setelah bertahun-tahun penelitian dan kerja keras. Ini adalah senjata penghancur yang paling dasyat."

"Ancor Vantian?" suara Naruto.

"Artinya adalah 'Benteng Kerajaan'," suara Shinnou.

Ternyata apa yang dibaca Shiha memang benar, ia kemudian menghipotesa di dalam otaknya, kalau benteng yang telah hancur sebelumnya ini dibangkitkan kembali oleh Shinnou.

"Lalu, paman.. Kenapa kau ada di dalam benteng mereka ini?" tanya Naruto, "kau telah tertusuk kunai-kunai itu..."

"Itu hanya permainan anak kecil untuk menipu Sakura dan Hinata sehingga mereka berpikir aku telah mati," jawab Shinnou, "aku memperbaiki semua organku yang rusak dengan Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu.."

"Jutsu?" Naruto bingung dan suaranya terdengar marah, "oi, kau benar-benar berbicara segala hal yang ganjil. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin paman lakukan di sini? Kau menyusup ke sini untuk melempar mereka keluar kan?"

"Kau belum juga sadar ya..." kata Shinnou.

"Do...Dokter..?" suara anak perempuan itu, lalu ia seperti tercekik dan mengerang kesakitan.

Sebenarnya Shiha ingin sekali melihat ke balik pilar, namun ia tidak yakin Sasuke akan membiarkannya, karena itu ia tetap pada posisinya berkonsentrasi pada suara mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak mungkin aku melempar teman seperjuanganku," kata Shinnou lagi.

"Amaru!" teriak Naruto.

Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Amaru, Shiha menyimpan nama itu dalam memorinya. Amaru berteriak, Shiha mendengar suara seperti buku yang terjatuh dari rak paling atas. Tampaknya seseorang terlempar dan seseorang lagi menangkapnya dan mereka terseret.

"14 tahun yang lalu," kata Shinnou, "aku berkelana sebagai dokter ke berbagai desa untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Reibi."

"Reibi?" Shiha bergumam nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengingat-ingat. "_Bijuu yang kutahu ada 9... Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, dan Kyuubi... Mereka semua dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan Juubi.. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Reibi, dan tentang dibutuhkannya Reibi dalam membangkitkan Juubi.. Apa karena dia 'Re__i__' karena itu tidak dibutuhkan_?" Shiha menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Sialan! Jadi kau selama ini menipu kami!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu selama 13 tahun untuk mendapatkan makimono untuk membangkitkan Reibi. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, di desa Konoha. Lalu sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan Reibi. Itu adalah kekuatan kegelapan," kata Shinnou.

"Kekuatan kegelapan!" maki Naruto.

"Tunggu, Naruto," kali ini suara Amaru, "Tidak! Sekarang ini ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dokter! Ya, kan! Karena itu, kita harus mengembalikannya seperti semula! Kumohon!"

Terdengar suara kain yang dirobek, suaranya benar-benar jelas terdengar. Shinnou tertawa dengan sinis, "sayang sekali, Amaru. Tapi tidak ada yang salah denganku. Justru sikapku yang dululah yang aneh." Lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum berkata lagi, "sekali kegelapan lahir di dalam hati seseorang, itu akan dikendalikan oleh Reibi, dan kekuatannya lahir dari chakra kegelapannya. Sangat simpel jika kau sudah mengerti walau itu menghabiskan waktuku selama 14 tahun."

"Hati kegelapan?" suara Naruto.

"Orang-orang yang telah kehilangan harapan," suara Shinnou, "Dan ketika mereka dikendalikan oleh kesengsaraan mereka, mereka akan terfokuskan pada kemarahan dan kebencian dari kesengsaraan itu. Hal-hal itulah yang meningkatkan chakra kegelapan. Aku menyerang desamu agar Reibi bisa mengendalikanmu."

"Menyerang?" suara Amaru tidak terlalu terdengar begitu jelas, "bohong... Dokter.." ia berteriak, "dokter!"

Shinnou tertawa, "guru? Murid? Apa-apaan itu.. itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang tidak berarti. Kau telah menuntaskan pekerjaan dengan baik di permainan dalam rencanaku ini." Lalu tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Amaru berteriak keras, terlalu syok dengan apa yang telah didengarnya, sementara Shinnou tertawa. "Seseorang yang hidupnya pernah diselamatkan tidak akan pernah mencurigai orang yang telah menyelamatkannya."

"Amaru!" Naruto memanggil, "hei, Amaru!"

Shiha merasakan chakra yang aneh muncul, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan lebih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku bisa merasakannya!" suara Shinnou, "aku bisa merasakannya... Chakra kegelapan yang sangat dasyat ini!" ia tertawa dengan suara yang memuakkan.

"Kekuatan.. kegelapan..." gumam Shiha, ia menatap Sasuke, "tetap kita biarkan?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, "nanti..." jawabnya.

"Tidak dapat dimaafkan..." suara langkah lari Naruto, "aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" lalu terdengar suara angin keras dan benturan, tampaknya mereka bertarung.

"Chakra kegelapan bukan hanya untuk membangkitkan Reibi. Kau juga bisa menggunakannya seperti ini," suara Shinnou.

"_Chakra ini_!" Shiha ingin melihat namun dicegah Sasuke. Chakra itu terlalu besar dan kuat. Entah apa yang telah terjadi di balik sana. Tapi suara erangan Shinnou membuat Shiha tambah cemas. Ia pun menggunakan Shakugannya kembali untuk melihat di balik pilar. Sasuke membiarkannya.

Shiha melihat pemandangan di balik pilar dalam pikirannya. Shinnou yang tadinya seorang pria tua berambut putih kini menjadi muda kembali dengan warna rambut cokelat tua dan tubuh kekar yang terlihat sangat kuat. Shiha melepaskan Shakugannya dan memberitahu Sasuke tentang keadaan di balik pilar. Sasuke memberinya isyarat agar tetap menunggu.

"Ini adalah Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu," kata Shinnou, "dengan tubuh yang sempurna ini, aku bisa membuka semua delapan gerbang, termasuk gerbang kematian.

Terdengar suara kemunculan Kagebunshin, pukulan, suara hilangnya Kagebunshin. Tampaknya Shinnou dan Naruto sedang bertarung dan Naruto dihajar habis-habisan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Yang seperti inilah tubuh yang lahir dari Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu," kata Shinnou. Lalu tedengar suara pukulan keras dan erangan tertahan Naruto. Shinnou melanjutkan kalimatnya, "oh, maaf.. Masih sulit untuk mengendalikan kekuatan tubuh ini." Kali ini suara tendangan dan sesuatu yang menghantam puing-puing sampai puing itu hancur.

"Ternyata begitu," suara Shinnou lagi, "kekuatan ini membuat seseorang jadi memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terbatas. Benar-benar singgasana yang sempurna untuk seorang raja!"

"Aku tidak menerimanya," kata Naruto, lalu terdengar suara Kagebunshin dan angin kencang. Suara pukulan dan sesuatu yang jatuh, lalu pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui orang sepertimu," teriak Naruto, terdengar suara dengungan, "sebagai seorang raja!" lalu ledakan keras.

"Otot-otot menguat lewat kehancuran dan kebangkitan," suara Shinnou, "sekali kau menemukan mekanisme kebangkitan melalui ninjutsu pengobatan. Makin kau menghancurkan tubuhmu, kau makin bisa membuatnya kuat!"

"Sialan..." umpat Naruto dan saat itu juga terdengar suara hantaman keras yang menimbulkan ledakan dan Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Wah, aku senang sekali," suara Shinnou, "kau masih bisa bergerak setelah mendapatkan hantaman itu. Tapi, kau harus membayarnya karena telah merusak singgasanaku. Suara pukulan lagi. "Mencoba untuk menyerang dari belakang? Tidak akan berguna.." Suara pukulan lagi dan Naruto yang memekik tertahan.

"Nah, coba serang aku," tantang Shinnou, "dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Naruto. Suara pukulan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Reibi memberitahuku," suara Shinnou, "kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirimu yang dapat menyenangkanku!"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya!" teriak Naruto. Suara pukulan lagi.

"Aku ingin mengetesnya... Kekuatan ini.. Kekuatan kegelapan ini!" suara Shinnou.

"Aku harus," suara Naruto, "aku harus merobohkan sampah sepertimu dengan tinjuku ini atau aku sama sekali tidak akan merasa lega!" tampaknya Naruto memukul Shinnou.

"Naruto.. ini..." Shinnou tampaknya tidak bergeming, "bukan, bukan yang ini. Kekuatan yang kau percayai, yang menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak lebih dari ini pada akhirnya. Orang itu lemah. Mereka tidak memiliki cakar ataupun taring dan yang mereka lakukan hanya menangis. Karena itu kenapa ada orang-orang di dunia ini? Itu karena... kita adalah," suara pukulan, "makhluk paling kejam di antara semuanya!" suara dengungan dan hantaman.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Shinnou, "orang menginginkan posisi yang lebih atas dari pada makhluk lainnya dan berkembang dalam kelompoknya, dan kekuatan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh seperti cinta!"

"Omong besar," kata Naruto, "untuk seseorang yang memakai kekuatan aneh pada dirimu. Aku tidak ingin terdengar seperti anak-anak, tapi aku menyayangi guru-guruku, teman-temanku, Ero-sennin juga. Sangat menyukai mereka, sampai rasanya terasa sangat sakit!"

Suara hantaman lagi.

"Sudahlah," kata Shinnou, "hentikan itu. Salahku berbicara hal-hal itu padamu. Lagi pula yang kukatakan hanya terlewat dalam kepalamu saja. Guru? Cinta?" ia tertawa, "ayo kita dengar! Telah berubah jadi apa kasih sayang Amaru? Pada akhirnya, dia akan berbalik menyakiti—"

"DIAMLAH!" teriak Naruto. Suara angin dan dengungan muncul kembali.

"Naruto!" panggil Amaru, tampaknya Narutolah yang terlempar.

"Sama sekali tidak sakit!" teriak Naruto lagi. "Aku datang!"

Suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kasseiken!" suara Shinnou dan terdengar suara dengungan keras seperti pekikan burung elang yang tertembak.

"Naruto!" teriak Amaru.

Shinnou tertawa, "kau punya penglihatan yang bagus di matamu, Amaru. Jangan lupakan kebencianmu. Dan jangan pernah memaafkanku," lalu ia tertawa.

Shiha mendengar isakan pelan Amaru.

"Amaru.." suara Naruto, "aku masih bisa bertarung. Aku tidak akan protes kau sedih atau frustasi. Kau tidak bisa menahannya, kan? Dan aku akan menanggungnya untukmu," suara Naruto barusan nyaris tidak terdengar. "Jangan bergerak!" teriak Naruto, "aku akan melemparmu sekarang!" lalu sulit untuk Shiha mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto lagi, terdengar seperti suara angin yang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"Pertama kalinya!" teriak Amaru, dia menangis, "aku ingin kau menyukaiku! Mengakuiku! Selalu, selalu... Aku sangat menyayangi dokter!" dan dibalas oleh Shinnou dengan tawanya yang sangat keras.

"Dasar sial!" teriak Naruto, terdengar suara pukulan, "kau benar-benar memaksakan dua kehendakmu yang berputar-putar pada seseorang seperti itu!" lalu pukulan brutal.

Sasuke mengangguk pada Shiha, mereka berpindah tempat ke sisi pilar agar bisa melihat pertarungan Shinnou dan Naruto. Shiha duduk di akar dengan kaki yang turun ke bawah sementara Sasuke duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada lengan kanan Shiha. Mereka menonton pertarungan itu dan membaca situasi dengan seksama.

Naruto meninju keras perut Shinnou, "orang itu ketika mereka punya perasaan untuk menyayangi seseorang, tidak akan pernah membiarkan perasaan mereka menjadi kegelapan!" Ia memukul tengkuk Shinnou dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan. Begitu Shinnou jatuh ke lantai, ia segera membuat satu Kagebunshin untuk menendang Shinnou ke arah para Kagebunshin yang kemudian menghajar Shinnou dengan brutal. "Kau itu... benar-benar orang brengsek!" Naruto meninjunya dari atas sampai Shinnou terlempar ke arah puing tidak jauh dari depan Shiha dan Sasuke. Namun Naruto dan Shinnou tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Shiha melihat ke Sasuke yang sudah mengubah matanya menjadi Sharingan, lalu gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah membuat Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Bola angin itu bersinar dengan terang bersama dengan dengungan yang dikeluarkannya. Angin puyuh berbentuk fumashuriken berputar mengelilingi Rasengan.

"Aku..." Naruto menatap dengan geram, "benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu..." ia mengangkat Rasengannya berniat melemparnya ke arah Shinnou, "RASENGAN!"

"Chidori Senbon..." Sasuke berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar dan melemparkan bola Chidori ke arah Rasengan di tangan Naruto. Rasengan terlempar ke atas dan menembus atap hingga terbang ke langit.

Shiha menatap atap yang berlubang kemudian ke Sasuke, "sekalian ya..."

Naruto kebingungan menatap atap lalu ia menoleh ke arah pilar tempat Sasuke dan Shiha berada, ia terkejut, "a...apa-! Sasuke! Shiha!"

Shiha tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "yo..."

Sasuke melompat turun ke bawah berdiri menghadap Shinnou. Shiha juga melompat turun, ia menghampiri Naruto, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalian..." Naruto tidak percaya.

"Memang mendadak..." kata Sasuke pada Shinnou, "tapi Orochimaru ingin meminjam kekuatanmu..."

Shinnou mengadahkan kepala, "kekuatanku? Jika aku menolak, apa kau akan memaksa membawaku padanya?"

"Jika itu yang kau mau," kata Sasuke tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

Shinnou tertawa, "jadi aku telah diremehkan. Kau kira kekuatan kegelapan sudah menghilang semuanya!" ia bangkit berdiri, "Sungguh naif! Di dunia ini banyak sekali perasaan yang berbelit-belit," ia menunjuk Sasuke, "sekarang aku akan menggunakan Kassei no Jutsu dan-!"

"Coba saja," potong Sasuke.

Shinnou terkejut. Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya, "aku tidak keberatan.. Coba saja..." tatap pemuda itu dengan dingin. Tanpa gerakan yang terlihat, Sasuke memukul Shinnou sampai pria itu terdorong dan menghantam pilar. "Cepatlah, perlihatkan padaku..." tantang Sasuke.

"Sasuke hentikan!" cegah Naruto, "makin kau menghajar dan menghajarnya, dia akan jadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi!"

Shiha menepuk pundak Naruto dan tersenyum, "tidak perlu cemas.. Naruto."

"Apa maks—. Eh?" Naruto melihat ke arah Shinnou yang mengerang dan kekuatan kegelapan menyelubunginya. Tiba-tiba pria itu tersentak dan jatuh di atas lututnya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu rontok hampir seluruhnya dan rambut yang tersisa seluruhnya memutih. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tirus dan tubuhnya menciut. Kini ia menjadi seorang kakek-kakek yang sangat terlihat lemah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Shinnou, "kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?" katanya dengan sinis.

Shinnou memeluk tubuhnya yang seperti tulang berbalut kulit, "apa... apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Aku menggunakan mata ini untuk mengetahui gelombang chakramu. Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari Chidori Senbon, ya..."

"Kau mengacaukan kontrolku terhadap titik tekananku," Shinnou menatap Sasuke, "tapi kapan...?" lalu ia tersadar sendiri.

"Kapan...?" Naruto bertanya pada Shiha.

"Hmn?" Shiha tersenyum, "tidak tahu ya? Dia melemparnya bersamaan dengan Chidori untuk melempar jauh Rasenganmu. Chidori Senbon yang tadi Sasuke keluarkan sangat sulit untuk dilihat tanpa konsentrasi."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Sasuke lagi, "aku akan membawamu pada Orochimaru."

Shinnou bangkit dan terkekeh layaknya orang tua, ia memegang akar untuk membantunya berdiri. Lalu menekan permukaan pilar, "yang Orochimaru inginkan mungkin bukan aku, tapi ini," Ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk meraba pilar, bagian yang ia raba bersinar mengeluarkan huruf-huruf dan dinding pilar di sebelah huruf-huruf itu terbuka. Ada sebuah makimono berwarna biru yang diikat dengan tali putih. Shinnou mengambilnya, "makimono yang kucuri dari Konoha!" lalu meleparnya ke Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke menangkapnya, Shinnou menarik sebuah tuas yang terdapat di dalam dinding pilar penyimpan makimono. Lantai di bawah Shinnou terbuka dan ia terjun ke dalamnya, lalu menutup kembali.

Sasuke menyimpan makimono ke balik bajunya dan Naruto menatap ke arah lantai tempat terjun Shinnou. Terdengar tawa yang menggaung, "belum! Belum berakhir!" teriakan Shinnou yang makin menjauh. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa Sasuke langsung melompat pergi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Dia tidak ke mana-mana kok.." kata Shiha santai, "karena aku masih di sini..."

"Begitukah..." Naruto menunduk lalu mengangguk, "baiklah.." Ia menghampiri Amaru yang sedang terduduk di lantai. "Amaru. Aku ingin mengejarnya. Kita mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya, seperti yang kau bilang."

Amaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya sekaligus berharap. Shiha baru sadar kalau rambut Amaru sangat panjang.

"Kau bisa menyerah kapanpun yang kau mau nantinya, ya.. " kata Naruto, "karena itu kau harus pergi dan menyelamatkan para penduduk! Itu kan yang diajarkan gurumu?"

Mata Amaru berkaca-kaca dan ia mulai menangis, "hmn.." angguknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto..." panggil Shiha, "cepat kejar Sasuke sebelum kau kehilangan dia..."

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk mantap dan segera pergi.

"Nah, Amaru..." Shiha menunduk dan membantu Amaru berdiri, "kau tidak sendirian, aku akan membantumu," senyumnya.

Amaru mengangguk, "ya, aku pasti... akan menyelamatkan semuanya!"

"Itu baru namanya semangat! Tunggu sebentar..." Shiha membuat segel, "Shakugan: Fuuken no jutsu.." Kesadaran Shiha berkelana di seluruh penjuru benteng itu dan ia menemukan penjara di salah satu ruangan sebelah utara. "Ketemu..." ia melepas shakugan.

Bersama Amaru ia langsung berlari ke penjara itu. Beberapa Shinobi sempat menghadang mereka begitu pula ketika hampir sampai di penjara. Enam shinobi menghadang mereka.

"Kenapa mereka ada sebanyak ini..." keluh Shiha, ia merentangkan satu tangan memberi isyarat agar Amaru mundur.

Shinobi Soragakure menembakkan kunai lewat alat penembak kunai yang mereka bawa. Shiha membuat segel, "Shouton: Hisui no Saku!" sebuah tameng kristal berwarna hijau muncul di depan Amaru dan menangkis kunai-kunai yang ditembakkan.

Shiha melompat untuk menghindari kunai-kunai, ia tidak bisa menggunakan Hisui no Saku karena hanya bisa digunakan untuk melindungi satu orang atau satu benda saja. Shiha bergerak dengan cepat mendekati seorang Shinobi, gadis itu menunduk dan menendang kaki shinobi itu hingga terjatuh. Seorang shinobi menyerang dengan kunai, Shiha mengelak dan mencabut pedang kembar di balakang pinggangnya. Gerakannya nyaris seperti tarian, kemampuan Rizumu yang menggunakan irama, mengandalkan ritme dan kecepatan, dimanfaatkannya. Shiha menerjang dengan cepat, ia berputar untuk menangkis kunai dan shuriken, melompat dari dinding ke dinding, lalu menyerang shinobi Soragakure satu persatu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatan kunoichi yang tersenyum senang ketika menyerang itu. Mata merahnya berkilat keperakan ketika akan menikam satu shinobi yang tersisa. Pedangnya terhenti di udara, matanya sudah tidak berkilat keperakan lagi. Sejenak Shiha menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melepaskanya perlahan. Ia menurunkan tangannya, shinobi berusaha bangkit namun dicegah Shiha dengan memukul tengkuknya memakai pegangan pedang.

"Payah," keluh Shiha sambil menyarungkan pedangnya, "aku nyaris kehilangan kendali..."

"Sejenak..."

Shiha menoleh ke arah Amaru yang masih di balik tameng kristal. "Kau seperti hantu kelaparan..." kata Amaru memandang Shiha dengan takjub.

Shiha menunduk dan menepuk kepalanya, "yah... mungkin..." lalu membuat segel untuk melepaskan tameng kristal. "Maaf kalau membuatmu takut..."

"Walau begitu, indah kok..." Amaru berlari ke arah penjara, "ayo selamatkan penduduk!"

"Ya..." Shiha tersenyum dan mengikutinya.

Setelah melalui satu lorong mereka menemukan tangga satu lorong yang bersinar kehijauan. Ketika di dekati, ternyata itu adalah tangga untuk menuju ke bawah, sinar itu berasal dari ruangan di bawahnya.

"Ah.. Semuanya!" Amaru langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan Shiha mengikutinya.

Di bawah sana ada beberapa sel yang teralisnya memiliki hiasan hijau dengan pola melingkar. Sinar hijau itu berasal dari dalam sel. Dinding sel itu terdapat lambang-lambang bahasa asing yang bersinar keunguan.

"Semuanya! Apa kalian bai—" Amaru terhenti di depan sel. Ia melihat ke dalam dan terpaku, "a...apa ini...?"

Shiha menghampiri Amaru dan melihat ke sel. Para penduduk berada di dalamnya dan semuanya duduk dengan lemas: ada yang memegangi kepalanya, seorang ibu memeluk anaknya, seorang nenek yang menunduk dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"Hinata-san!" panggil Shiha ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal duduk lemas di pojok sebelah kiri di dalam sel. "Hinata-san! Kau bisa mendengarku!"

Souke Hyuuga itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya, ia terlihat sangat lemas, matanya yang sangat sayu melihat ke arah Shiha, "Shiha-san... itu kah kau...?"

"Aku akan menolong kalian!" ujar Amaru lalu mencengkram teralis sel. Teralis itu mengeluarkan bunyi mendesis yang aneh dan huruf-huruf aneh keunguan bermunculan di batang besi yang dicengkram Amaru. "Ah!" Amaru langsung melepasnya lalu melihat ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiha.

"Jangan sentuh itu..."

Shiha menoleh ke arah suara, Hinata berusaha berbicara tanpa terbata, "sel ini menghisap chakramu.."

"Hinata-san!" panggil Amaru cemas.

"Amaru-chan... Shiha-san..." Hinata menatap ke arah penduduk dengan mata yang cemas, "kalau begini terus, para penduduk akan..." lalu menatap ke arah Shiha dan Amaru dengan mata memohon, "bagaimanapun juga kalian harus mengeluarkan para penduduk dari sini..."

"Hinata-san.. bertahanlah!" Shiha mencabut pedangnya dan menebasnya ke terali besi, namun teralis itu tidak bergeming ataupun tergores. "Tidak bisa..." Shiha menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, "aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan Shakugan atau jurus apapun..." ia beralih pada Amaru, "Amaru, tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mencari pengendali sel. Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya, oke!"

"Ah! Tunggu!" cegah Amaru.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Shiha segera berlari masuk ke dalam lorong, melewati beberapa sel lainnya dan menemukan sebuah ruangan penuh dengan pipa-pipa seperti kabel. Shiha kembali mencabut pedangnya, ia mencoba untuk memotong kabel-kabel itu namun tidak bisa karena ternyata itu bukan kabel, melainkan besi-pembawa energi-yang sangat besar.

"Shakugan..." Corak keperakan itu muncul kembali lalu tangannya membuat segel dengan cepat, "Rizumu no Mai!" gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke kabel besi dan sedikit menghentakkannya. Beberapa bola cahaya keluar dan melesat ke arah kabel besi, namun bukannya hancur bola-bola cahaya itu malah terserap ke dalamnya. Shiha langsung melepas Shakugannya. "Menyerap chakra... di sini juga..." gumamnya.

"Arrgh!" terdengar suara teriakan Amaru.

"Apa...?" Shiha langsung keluar dan berlari menuju sel di mana Hinata berada. "Amaru! Apa yang kau—" ia melihat ke langit-langit, Amaru bergelantung di sana sedang menusukkan sesuatu pada tempat bohlam lampu. "Amaru! Lepaskan itu! Kau bisa mati tersengat!"

"Ti...dak..." Amaru menggeleng, tubuhnya tersengat listrik, aliran-aliran listrik yang seperti petir kecil menyengat-nyengat tubuh Amaru. "aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya..." ujarnya.

Shiha melihat ke arah kiri kanan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan aliran listrik, namun nihil. "Amaru! Lep—" ia tersadar akan sesuatu begitu melihat kembali tempat bohlam. "_Itu kah maksudnya_?_ Mengacaukan sistem aliran listrik_?" "Amaru!" Shiha mencabut pedangnya, "lepaskan itu! Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya!"

"A..aku tidak bisa ber...ge..rak..."

"Apa!" Shiha memutar otak lalu corak keperakan muncul ketika ia membuat segel lagi, "Shakugan: Rizumu no Mai!" ia menembak ke arah batu di samping tempat bohlam lampu, berpikir kalau masih belum cukup, gadis itu melompat dan menyentakkan tangannya ke arah lubang bohlam dan menembak bola cahaya seperti ketika Naruto menembakkan Rasengan.

Amaru dan Shiha terpental ke arah yang berlawanan akibat ledakan listrik dan bola cahaya. Shiha merasa sedikit pusing karena kepalanya sempat membentur lantai batu. Sambil memegangi kepalanya ia berusaha bangun. Perlahan-lahan corak keperakannya menghilang dan matanya menatap cemas ke arah lubang bohlam lampu yang menghantarkan listrik sesaat kemudian mati. Sel sudah tidak mengeluarkan cahaya hijau lagi dan huruf-huruf kuno di tembok sudah menghilang.

"Shiha-san! Amaru-chan! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" teriak Hinata dari dalam sel. Walau terengah-engah, kunoichi yang kini berambut panjang itu bisa berdiri. "Tampaknya penghisap chakranya sudah berhenti," ujar Hinata.

"Bagus!" Shiha bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya yang tadi juga terlempar. Dengan dua pedangnya ia memotong terali besi dengan mudah, Hinata segera keluar begitu juga dengan penduduk lainnya. Setelah itu, Shiha berlari ke sel lainnya dan memotong terali besi sel-sel itu. Semua penduduk keluar.

"Bagaimana sekarang kita keluar dari sini?" tanya beberapa penduduk.

Sejenak Hinata memejamkan matanya, "byakugan!" urat-urat keluar di sekitar matanya, ia melihat ke arah sekeliling, "ke arah sana! Ikuti aku!"

Semuanya langsung mengikuti Hinata.

"Benteng ini melayang," ujar Shiha sambil berlari di samping Hinata, "kau menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat para penduduk keluar dari sini?"

"Aku melihat beberapa kapal di tempat yang kita tuju," jawab Hinata sambil tetap melihat ke depan, "ini adalah benteng terbang Sora no Kuni, aku yakin kapal-kapal itu bisa terbang di udara atau setidaknya bertahan untuk melayang di udara."

Shiha tersenyum kecil dengan maklum. Kunoichi yang cerdas dari klan Hyuuga Konohagakure memang tidak perlu diragukan. "Hinata-san, pandu penduduk ini, aku akan melindungi kalian dari belakang..." Shiha berhenti berlari lalu berteriak pada penduduk, "ikuti Hinata-san! Tolong, cepatlah!"

"Ahh..!" seorang anak perempuan terjatuh di belakang. Shiha langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak ap— !" Sadar kunai-kunai terbang ke arahnya, Shiha langsung memasang Hisui no Saku di hadapannya. Kunai-kunai itu terpantul oleh tameng kristal. Entah berapa shinobi Soragakure berlari menuju ke mereka. "Cepat lari!" perintah Shiha pada anak perempuan yang ia lindungi, "beritahu semuanya agar cepat keluar!"

Awalnya anak itu menatap dengan takut namun kemudian dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan terkumpul ia mengangguk, bangkit berdiri dan segera lari. "Onee-chan, hati-hati ya!" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Hoo..." Shiha menatap cemas shinobi-shinobi di hadapannya, tameng perlahan menghilang "banyak sekali..." corak keperakan mulai muncul di wajah, rambut, dan seluruh tubuhnya, warna matanya juga berubah menjadi perak yang menyala. Wajah cemasnya menghilang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seperti penyihir lalu tertawa dengan suara seperti putri dari kerajaan neraka. Souke Rizumu itu membuat segel dengan cepat, "Yume Shinwa no Jutsu..."

"A..apa ini? Asap dari mana ini?" Shinobi-shinobi itu mulai kebingungan dan panik. "Ke mana gadis itu!" mereka tidak lagi melihat Shiha di mana pun.

Shiha tertawa melihat para shinobi yang kebingungan. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat Shiha karena genjutsu yang Shiha gunakan. "Mereka terlihat bodoh..." ia membuat segel, "Rizumu no Mai!"

Suara ledakan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Amaru terhenti di depan pintu keluar. Ia berseru pada semua orang agar menaiki kapal yang ada di sana sementara dia akan menyusul Shiha terlebih dahulu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera berlari kembali masuk ke dalam lorong. "Shiha-san!" panggilnya.

Tidak ada yang Amaru lakukan selain terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya ketika ia mencapai tempat Shiha berada. Shinobi-shinobi Soragakure bergelimpangan di mana-mana, dinding-dinding hancur, walau tidak ada noda darah tetap saja itu pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan, semua shinobi roboh dengan mata yang terbelak.

"Haha... Hahahahaha!" Suara tawa Shiha menggema di lorong itu.

"Shiha...san...?" Amaru mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba saja Shiha oleng dan Amaru langsung menahannya. "Shiha-san! Oi! Kau baik-baik saja!"

Perlahan corak keperakan itu menghilang dari tubuh Shiha. "Amaru..." Shiha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang samar-samar, "tidak apa-apa.." ujarnya sambil mengembalikan keseimbangan berdirinya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Amaru.

"...sedikit pertarungan... dan aku menang.." jawab Shiha, "ayo, lekas keluar..."

Amaru tidak bertanya apapun lagi dan segera mengikuti Shiha berlari keluar. Para penduduk sudah menaiki kapal, tampaknya itu adalah kapal yang terakhir. Suara ledakan terdengar dari atas. Benteng mulai bergetar dan meruntuhkan batu-batu dari atas.

"Cepat! Semuanya!" teriak Amaru.

"Amaru.." panggil Shiha, "kau juga cepat ma-...!" jantungnya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, ia berpegangan pada sisi kapal agar tidak roboh.

"Shiha-san!" Hinata menghampiri, "lebih baik kau yang masuk lebih dulu..." ujarnya sambil menuntun Shiha ke dalam kapal.

"Bagaimana caranya melancarkan kapal ini?" tanya Amaru dari luar kapal.

Hinata menoleh berbalik pada Amaru, "itu," ia menunjuk ke sebuah tuas yang ada di pelataran atas, "tuas yang ada di bawah wajah patung batu..."

"Aku mengerti!" seru Amaru dan langsung melompat dan berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Amaru! Tunggu!" lalu jantungnya terasa sakit lagi, "ya Tuhan..."

Sebuah lempengan dari atas pecah dan berjatuhan di depan Amaru yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cepat naik, Amaru!" suara seseorang yang Amaru, Shiha, dan Hinata kenali. Mereka melihat ke arah tempat tuas berada, pemuda berambut pirang dengan setelan oranye, Naruto, sudah ada di sana. "Hinata! Aku hanya harus menarik tuas ini kan!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, ia terlihat lega.

Amaru terpaku, "Na...Naruto...? Do..dok...?"

"Amaru! Cepat naik ke sini!" teriak Shiha.

Naruto mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, ia menatap Amaru dengan tegas, "Amaru.. naik!"

Amaru menundukkan sejenak kepalanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan cemas, "bagaimana dengan kau? Memangnya kau bisa terbang!"

"Aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Kau pergilah dengan penduduk," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak!" tolak Amaru cepat, "aku juga akan tinggal!"

"Tidak boleh!" sentak Naruto.

"Aku bilang aku tetap tinggal ya tetap tinggal!" Amaru tetap keras kepala, "apapun yang kau kata—" seseorang menarik kerahnya dari belakang, "waaah!" dan melemparnya ke dalam kapal.

Hinata dan Shiha menangkap Amaru. Dengan senyumnya, Shiha melihat ke arah orang yang melempar Amaru. Orang yang selalu Shiha sertai, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata terkejut sekaligus gembira. Walau sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak melihatnya, tetap saja Hinata masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Berisik..." delik Sasuke ke arah Amaru.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung menurunkan tuas. Lantai batu di depan kapal langsung bergerak turun, pengait di bawah kapal dilepaskan, kapal langsung melesat.

"Naruto!" teriak Amaru bersamaan dengan lesatan kapal.

Kapal melesat turun melalui lantai batu yang sudah turun. Sebuah getaran muncul, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh seperti tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah liat berwarna muda, menyeruak keluar dan menghancurkan ujung lantai batu-untuk lepas landas kapal- dari bawah. Tangan-tangan itu bergerak menyerbu ke arah kapal.

Shiha melompat ke bagian depan kapal dan segera menebas tangan-tangan itu dengan pedang kembarnya. Sasuke datang memotong secepat kilat tangan-tangan lainnya yang ingin menyerang kapal.

Kapal meluncur dengan lancar ke udara. Sayapnya mulai membentang agar dapat melayang dengan halusnya di udara. Shiha menatap dengan datar ke arah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Dengan mata merahnya ia dapat melihat Naruto melemparkan Rasengan ke arah lantai landas kapal, tempat Sasuke berdiri. Lantai itu terpotong dan jatuh ke udara bersama Sasuke di atasnya.

"Dasar, Naruto..." Shiha tersenyum, ia tahu kalau teman lamanya itu akan melakukan hal bodoh. "_Walau begitu, kurasa kebodohanmu itu akan membuat Sasuke tersenyum nantinya._" Matanya terus menatap ke arah benteng walau Sasuke sudah melompat ke atas tulang sayap kapal. Sasuke juga menatap ke arah benteng dengan tatapan datar. Amaru, Hinata, dan para penduduk menatap cemas ke arah benteng.

"Shiha..." panggil Sasuke.

Shiha mendongak dan tersenyum, "ya..." kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata, "sampaikan salamku pada semuanya..." ia melompat ke belakang, menjatuhkan diri ke udara.

"Shiha-san!" teriak Hinata.

Sayap yang menyerupai tangan terbentang, tubuh keabu-abuan yang aneh, mata kuning yang menyala, rambut yang memanjang dan membiru. Sasuke memakai Ten no Juin Joutai 2. Ia melesat ke bawah dan meraih tangan Shiha, membawanya terbang jauh ke arah hutan di tepi laut. Mereka berdua mendarat di celah hutan. Sasuke mengembalikan diri seperti semula.

"Mungkin dia itu benar-benar bodoh ya..." ujar Shiha sambil menatap ke arah Ancor Vantian yang kini penuh dengan ledakan di sana sini dan mulai runtuh.

Sasuke terus menatap ke arah benteng itu tanpa bergeming, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin wajahnya memang datar, tapi di dalam matanya Shiha dapat membaca kalau Sasuke memiliki rasa cemas di dalam pikirannya.

Ancor Vantian benar-benar meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping kali ini. Dari puing-puing yang berterbangan, terlihat Naruto yang terjun bebas di udara dengan tidak berdaya. Shiha melihat ada sebuah benda kuning yang terbang ke arah Naruto. Amaru, terbang dengan alat penerbangan shinobi Soragakure, berusaha untuk meraih Naruto. Ia tidak menyerah ketika tidak bisa menggapai Naruto. Alat terbang itu dilepaskannya dan Amaru melesat untuk menangkap Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke terpaku menatap mereka kemudian ia tersenyum. Ketika mendengar tawa Shiha, ia langsung menyingkirkan senyumnya dan memasang wajah galak seperti biasa. Sasuke berbalik dan memakai kimononya kembali. Sekilas Shiha melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke. Mungkin karena malu telah memperlihatkan kelegaannya akan Naruto.

"Dia jadi lebih kuat... Naruto..." kata Sasuke pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shiha membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut dan langsung berlari menghampiri Shiha. "Shiha!" panggilnya cemas. Sasuke langsung memegang pundak Shiha agar gadis itu tidak jatuh.

Rasanya hampir tidak bisa bernapas dan tubuh seperti tercabik-cabik. Jantung Shiha berdegup sangat kencang dan rasanya seperti dihujam bertubi-tubi oleh pisau. Napasnya juga tidak teratur. Shiha batuk-batuk dengan parah.

"Bertahanlah, hei!" panik Sasuke. Karena Shiha terlihat makin parah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung menunduk sedikit untuk mengangkat tubuh ringan Shiha dan membawanya seperti memeluk anak bayi yang sedang meringkuk. Sasuke memakai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri hutan.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke sedikit menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat Shiha yang mencengkram pelan baju pemuda itu.

"Turunkan aku..." kata Shiha, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Walau Shiha bilang begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak yakin dengan perkataan Shiha. "Tidak," katanya tanpa menoleh, "diamlah sampai kita kembali ke tempat Orochimaru."

"Tapi..."

"Kubilang diam kan.."

Shiha akhirnya diam. Sasuke baru menurunkannya di tempat tidur pada salah satu laboratorium yang berfungsi sebagai ruang pengobatan di markas Orochimaru.

"Tunggu aku sampai kembali..." kata Sasuke dengan galak, "aku akan membawa Kabuto."

"Ada-ada saja..." keluh Shiha ketika Sasuke sudah keluar. Ia menatap sekeliling sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri, ia bersyukur kalau Sasuke tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu: Sasuke yang selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto, Sasuke yang menghindari Sakura, Sasuke yang tersenyum senang karena mengerjai Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke yang tersedak takoyaki, Sasuke yang bekerja sama dalam misi membuka penutup wajah Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke yang menatap aneh, Sasuke yang sombong, Sasuke yang menabrak tiang karena melamun, Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sasuke yang begini, Sasuke yang begitu, banyak sekali.

"_Sasuke yang sekarang memang tidak lagi seperti itu lagi... Tapi kurasa tidak semuanya menghilang..._"

Shiha menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka, Kabuto masuk dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau habis melakukan apa sampai Sasuke menyuruhku seperti itu..?" tanyanya.

Rasanya Shiha mau tertawa, ia bangun sambil menahan tawa, "bukan masalah besar, mungkin ia sedang gila dan ketakutan..."

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila dan ketakutan, hah?" Sasuke masuk, "kalau kau mati aku bisa repot nantinya..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Shiha.

"Kurasa dia telah memakai kekkei genkai terlalu berlebihan..." kata Sasuke pada Kabuto, "coba saja periksa..."

"Uh..." kali ini Shiha tidak bisa menyangkal.

Kabuto menatap Sasuke sejenak, "kalau begitu biar kuperiksa... berbaringlah.." katanya pada Shiha.

"Tidak ma..."

Sasuke mencengkram pelan leher Shiha dan mendorongnya dengan agak kasar agar Shiha kembali berbaring, "jangan cerewet..."

"Tidak perlu kasar begitu , Sasuke.." keluh Kabuto.

"Kalau dia sudah bilang tidak mau maka dia tidak akan menurut..." kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya.

"Menyerahlah Shiha..." Kabuto menghela napas, "kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke kesal seperti apa?"

Shiha memutarkan bola matanya dengan jengkel, "ya aku tahu..."

Kabuto meraih pergelangan tangan Shiha dan menghitung denyut nadinya. Kabuto melilitkan kabel chakra di lengan Shiha , lalu memantaunya di monitor. "Dia tidak apa-apa Sasuke," kata Kabuto kemudian.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Shiha yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa kubilang," kata gadis itu.

"Tapi..," Kabuto melepas kabel chakra, "kau sempat memasuki tingkat yang berbahaya..."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendelik dengan mata elangnya, seperti balik berkata, "apa kubilang."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi... Shakugan terlalu banyak memakai chakra dan stamina..." kata Kabuto lagi.

"Ya, ya, aku paham," jawab Shiha, ia bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir sedikit rasa pusing. Ia sejenak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sebal . "Aku akan istirahat sekarang." Shiha mencopot kabel chakra dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah keluar.

Kabuto menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengotak-atik panel. "Pastikan dia istirahat, Sasuke."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu, ia melirik, "apa maksudmu?"

"Shakugan nyaris menghancurkan jantungnya."

Mata Sasuke terbelak. Ini yang ketiga kalinya ia mendengar hal itu. Nyaris menghancurkan jantung berarti adalah sekarat. Shiha nyaris tewas. Satu jutsu lagi maka dia akan tewas. Apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan di Ancor Vantian? Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat yakin kalau pertarungan dan hambatan di Ancor Vantian sama sekali tidak menyusahkan. Sasuke berusaha mengingat dan ketika ingatan itu melintas ia langsung menangkapnya. Bukan Ancor Vantian, tapi karena misi sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau nase—" Kabuto terdiam, Sasuke sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Pria berkaca mata itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas pendek.

"Oi."

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat tangan Shiha terhenti untuk memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu menoleh, "apa, Sasuke?"

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi," kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku?" Shiha mencibir, "sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengh—"

"Kau telah menghalangiku, bodoh," Sasuke menggerakkan matanya ke arah lain, tidak menatap Shiha. "Sudah berapa kali kau tumbang."

"Hmn? Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah menghalangimu, jenius," delik Shiha.

"Pulanglah ke Konoha. Kau menghalangiku"

Shiha menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan marah. "Dengar, Uchiha aku memutuskan ikut denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menghalangimu Aku tidak pernah mengganggumu ketika berlatih. Aku tidak pernah membuatmu kalah dalam pertarungan. Aku tidak pernah membantumu bertarung. Aku tidak pernah mencegahmu membantai siapapun. Aku tidak pernah menggagalkan misimu. Aku tidak pernah menyarankanmu kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak pernah menyarankanmu untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Aku tidak pernah menghasutmu untuk melakukan hal diluar keinginanmu. Aku tidak pernah m—"

"-Berisik."

Kalau ingin menampar atau memaki, Shiha ingin sekali melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi ia terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Matanya terbelak dan tidak berkedip. Ia hanya bisa terpaku seperti telah melihat pembantaian suatu klan. Cara Sasuke kali ini terlalu ampuh. Sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba di bibir untuk mendiamkan seorang gadis bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang baik. Bukan, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal. Ia ingin balik memaki tapi tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar lagi, ia ingin memukul tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia ingin memakai genjutsu bisa-bisa bertabrakan dengan shakugan. Tidak ada cara lain, namun ini sangat ampuh. Terlalu ampuh sampai Shiha tidak bergerak seperti boneka pajangan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar atau merasakan napas gadis itu.

"...Lakukanlah sesukamu," ujar Sasuke seraya melepas Shiha. Pemuda itu melangkah pergi. Walau terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, di dalam hati ia memaki dan mengutuk apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Shiha terdiam, tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "dasar idiot..." Sesungguhnya ia masih terkejut sampai rasanya seluruh tubuh kaku. Namun, sang Rizumu bisa mengatasinya, ia menenangkan diri dengan ritme-ritme di pikirannya. Shiha meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. "Memang aku akan melakukan apapun sesukaku." Perlahan ia membuka pintu. "Termasuk, selalu menyertaimu."

Sasuke terhenti dan melirik. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dan dia melangkah lagi.

* * *

Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk para pembaca fanfic saya terutama Rei-no-otome. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya tidak aktif di fanfiction dan belum meneruskan fanfic khususnya untuk Naruto.. saya belum meneruskannya karena yah macam-macam deh.. (lame excuse).

Update setaun sekali kayaknya sudah menjadi cap di kening saya dari para pembaca. OTL... maaf... tapi yang namanya ide itu kalau di saya entah kenapa makin tua makin susah keluar (lame...again...)

Yah, setidaknya... Saya telah membuat fanfic yang ada di list. Entah ini bagus atau tidak. Setidaknya saya telah menepati janji untuk membuat setidaknya satu fanfic. (gets shot)

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca fanfic saya.

Oooh... satu lagi, untuk yang mau tau gimana sih adegan Sasuke nge-kiss Shiha tiba-tiba? Saya udah menggambarnya agar imajinasi anda para pembaca tidak 'ke mana-mana'. Anda bisa melihatnya di galeri deviantart saya. Link-nya ada di profile.

Sampai jumpa lagi..

With Everylove,

AlexanderiteWaterAngel


End file.
